1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iodine contained polarizing film and a polarizing plate using the same, suitable for assembling a liquid crystal display for color display having an outstanding color reproducibility.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the past, a polarizing film is known in which iodine is impregnated into hydrophilic polymer films and then the films are stretched. This type of polarizing film is used for a liquid crystal display etc., and, in that case, it is required to realize as perfect as possible display of black color in order to obtain a color display with outstanding color reproducibility.
Although the above-mentioned perfect display of black color may be realized using a polarizing film that provides a neutral hue when arranged in a crossed Nicol configuration, a polarizing film in the past did not give a neutral hue when arranged in a crossed Nicol configuration, but a trouble was observed in which a strong coloring is generated resulting from a leakage light.
An object of the present invention is to develop an iodine contained polarizing film that may provide as neutral as possible hue when arranged in a crossed Nicol configuration, and that may be used for assembling a liquid crystal display for color display providing a good black display and further an outstanding color reproducibility.